<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Enjoyment Of Jazz by birds89birds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942642">The Enjoyment Of Jazz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/birds89birds/pseuds/birds89birds'>birds89birds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shitty vs Cinema [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alicia Zimmermann writes an op-ed on the bee movie, Bee Movie References, Crack, M/M, bee movie spoilers, limited knowledge of movies, shitty french based off of author's francophone friends, shitty rants about the bee movie, sorry the op-ed's incomplete i'm lazy, the author has never seen the bee movie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/birds89birds/pseuds/birds89birds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lardo asks Jack to ask Shitty about the bee movie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(but they're in the background), Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Larissa "Lardo" Duan/Shitty Knight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shitty vs Cinema [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>OMGCP Hockey But Fashion Discord</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Enjoyment Of Jazz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>all french is a mix between google translate and the french i've picked up from my quebecois friends and floundering in french class. translations at end, but can also be inferred from what jack says. i don't know how to do hover text and am too lazy to find out</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Lardo</b>
</p><p>&gt;im bored and stoned can you ask<br/>shitty about the bee movie on the<br/>group chat</p><p>&gt;hes studying right now and could<br/>use the distraction</p><p>&gt;What’s the bee movie?</p><p>&gt;ok youre difintly asking now</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>
  <b>Zack Jimmermann Fan Club</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Lardo </em>
</p><p>&gt;shitty</p><p>&gt;your time has come</p><p>&gt;bear with me i am a rock</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shitty </em>
</p><p>&gt;my time is always coming</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lardo </em>
</p><p>&gt;jack doesnt know what the bee movie<br/>is</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shitty </em>
</p><p>&gt;OH MY BEAUTIFUL MANAGERIAL<br/>MOTHERFUCKER MY TIME HAS <br/>COME INDEED</p><p>&gt;AS FOR YOU OWNER OF THE BEST <br/>ASS I WILL EVER LAY EYES ON</p><p>&gt;PREPARE TO BE E D U C A T E D</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Holster </em>
</p><p>&gt;Jesus fucking christ jack</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ransom </em>
</p><p>&gt;you live under like a million rocks bro.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lardo </em>
</p><p>&gt;repeating</p><p>&gt;rock lord</p><p> </p><p>&gt;I’m at a roadie right now and if the <br/>guys see my phone blow up they’ll not <br/>stop chirping me.</p><p>&gt;They’ll think it’s my “girlfriend”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shitty </em>
</p><p>&gt;MORE THE REASON</p><p>&gt;THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lardo </em>
</p><p>&gt;since we cant personally chirp you<br/>well get you chirped</p><p>&gt;were doing you a favor</p><p> </p><p>&gt;Doesn’t seem like it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shitty </em>
</p><p>&gt;WE’RE GETTING OFF-TOPIC</p><p>&gt;so the bee movie</p><p>&gt;most disturbing piece of <br/>heteronormativity i’ve seen in recent <br/>years</p><p>&gt;like putting-tits-on-a-duck-level<br/>heteronormative</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lardo </em>
</p><p>&gt;a Crime</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shitty </em>
</p><p>&gt;Truly</p><p>&gt;ok so like it starts really cliche</p><p>&gt;”yellow and black yellow and black oh <br/>black and yellow” bullshittery away</p><p>&gt;jerry seinfeld’s a shithead but he <br/>fucking STOOPED for this shit</p><p>&gt;he’s a fucking bee</p><p>&gt;A BEE</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>
  <b>Lardo</b>
</p><p>&gt;i forgot he hates this move i youre not<br/>gonna get s summary from him</p><p>&gt;just read it on wikipedia</p><p> </p><p>&gt;Ok.</p><p> </p><p>&gt;it’s fucking wild tho</p><p> </p><p>&gt;What the fuck is this?</p><p>&gt;I see why Shitty hates it. Why are<br/> straight people more ok with a woman<br/> fucking a literal bee that she met a<br/>few days before than me dating my<br/>human, consenting adult boyfriend<br/> that I’d known for two years before we<br/> began dating? Only because it’s a<br/> heterosexual couple? Ugh.</p><p> </p><p>&gt;str8s smh</p><p> </p><p>&gt;Aren’t you straight?</p><p> </p><p>&gt;maybe idk</p><p>&gt;but bro you sound like shitty</p><p>&gt;he’d be so proud</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>
  <b>Zack Jimmermann Fan Club</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Lardo </em>
</p><p>&gt;shits</p><p>&gt;be proud</p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shitty </em>
</p><p>&gt;JACK MY MAN MY MYTH MY<br/>LEGEND</p><p>&gt;I’M SO GLAD YOU AGREE</p><p> </p><p>&gt;Should I regret this?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lardo </em>
</p><p>&gt;absolutely</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shitty </em>
</p><p>&gt;absolutely NOT</p><p>&gt;you know how he tries to sue <br/>humanity right</p><p>&gt;well you CAN’T DO THAT</p><p>&gt;you CAN’T</p><p>&gt;IT HURTS BOTH MY LAWYER BRAIN <br/>AND MY DECENT HUMAN BEING <br/>BRAIN</p><p>&gt;BRAH</p><p> </p><p>&gt;Imagine my mom’s reaction to this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lardo </em>
</p><p>&gt;do it</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shitty </em>
</p><p>&gt;THAT WOULD BE L E G E N D A R Y</p><p>&gt;PLEASE DO THAT</p><p> </p><p>&gt;Fine.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>
  <b>Maman</b>
</p><p>&gt;Shitty and Lardo want to know your<br/>opinion on the bee movie.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>
  <b>Papa</b>
</p><p>&gt;Jack qu’est-ce que tu as foutu</p><p>&gt;Ta maman t’écrit actuellement un <br/>essai</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>&gt;Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle pensait <br/>du film sur les abeilles.</p><p>&gt;Tabarnak Jack</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>
  <b>Zack Jimmermann Fan Club</b>
</p><p>&gt;I asked my mom</p><p>&gt;According to my dad she is currently <br/>“writing a fucking essay”.</p><p>&gt;Turns out she feels very strongly<br/>about this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shitty </em>
</p><p>&gt;CONTINUAL EVIDENCE TO ALICIA <br/>ZIMMERMANN BEING A GODDESS <br/>ON THIS MISERABLE EARTH</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lardo </em>
</p><p>&gt;this is the blessed timeline</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ransom </em>
</p><p>&gt;holy shit i cant wait.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Holster </em>
</p><p>&gt;This’ll be a riot</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eric Bittle </em>
</p><p>&gt;I had my hands in pizza dough but <br/>it’s rising now and this has been a<br/>time to read.</p><p>&gt;You’d better send what she says.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ransom </em>
</p><p>&gt;bitty!!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Holster </em>
</p><p>&gt;Bittyyyyyyy</p><p> </p><p>&gt;Hi Bits.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nursey </em>
</p><p>&gt;Jack rn:</p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lardo </em>
</p><p>&gt;good frog</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shitty </em>
</p><p>&gt;BACK TO THE TOPIC AT HAND</p><p>&gt;THE MOTHERFUCKING BEE MOVIE</p><p>&gt;so during the trial Barry’s co-counsel <br/>is baited into ASSAULTING THE <br/>DEFENSE</p><p>&gt;HOLY S H I T</p><p>&gt;also there’s a moment where their<br/>relationship is discussed and yeah</p><p>&gt;beastiality</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lardo </em>
</p><p>&gt;apparently that’s ok now</p><p>&gt;the str8s decreed</p><p>&gt;time to go fuck a goose</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ransom </em>
</p><p>&gt;DONT DO THAT IF YOU KNOW <br/>WHAT’S GOOD FOR YOU!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lardo </em>
</p><p>&gt;bold of you to assume i know what’s<br/>good for me</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Holster </em>
</p><p>&gt;She has a point</p><p> </p><p>&gt;Lardo I swear to god.</p><p>&gt;Please don’t.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eric Bittle </em>
</p><p>&gt;Do NOT do that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shitty </em>
</p><p>&gt;a goose can’t give you consent</p><p>&gt;don’t do that</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lardo </em>
</p><p>&gt;fair</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shitty </em>
</p><p>&gt;plus geese are related to ducks<br/>and thus related to ducklings would<br/>you fuck a duckling</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lardo </em>
</p><p>&gt;please no</p><p>&gt;that’s so curséd</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eric Bittle </em>
</p><p>&gt;Ok good news everyone Lardo is <br/>NOT going to fornicate with a goose</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shitty </em>
</p><p>&gt;at the same time the biggest issue<br/>with beastiality is the lack of consent</p><p>&gt;but since bees can communicate<br/>would beastiality be ok?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Holster </em>
</p><p>&gt;NO IT’S A FUCKING INSECT</p><p> </p><p>&gt;Oh my god Shits.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lardo </em>
</p><p>&gt;we should probably drop this<br/>conversation</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ransom </em>
</p><p>&gt;yeah probably.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>
  <b>Papa</b>
</p><p>&gt;Elle est passée à Google Docs, <br/>regardez ce que vous avez fait.</p><p> </p><p>&gt;Ce n'est pas ma faute.</p><p> </p><p>&gt;C'est de ta faute.</p><p> </p><p>&gt;Ce n'est pas!</p><p> </p><p>&gt;Elle marmonne maintenant sous son <br/>souffle au sujet des faveurs.</p><p> </p><p>&gt;Haha</p><p> </p><p>&gt;Qu'as-tu fait à ma femme.</p><p>&gt;Ta mère.</p><p>&gt;Monstre.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>
  <b>Zack Jimmermann Fan Club</b>
</p><p>&gt;Update on my mom: She has<br/> switched to Google Docs and is<br/> muttering under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lardo </em>
</p><p>&gt;ohohoho</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shitty </em>
</p><p>&gt;a long one!</p><p>&gt;i cannot wait for the masterpiece that <br/>is about to be jizzed from mama Z’s <br/>fingertips</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Holster </em>
</p><p>&gt;What the fuck.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eric Bittle </em>
</p><p>&gt;Oh lord.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lardo </em>
</p><p>&gt;shitty i am driving straight up to <br/>boston and i will cut off half of every <br/>single one of your toenails but only<br/>half so they get caught in your socks</p><p>&gt;then i’ll paint them with gel polish so<br/>you can’t cut them</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shitty </em>
</p><p>&gt;no my toes</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lardo </em>
</p><p>&gt;yes your toeis</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Holster </em>
</p><p>&gt;toeis</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ransom </em>
</p><p>&gt;toeis</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nursey </em>
</p><p>&gt;toeis</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lardo </em>
</p><p>&gt;r+h rooming you with the randos</p><p>&gt;nursey you’re with dex</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dex </em>
</p><p>&gt;I didn’t do anything to deserve this!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lardo </em>
</p><p>&gt;a small price to pay</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Holster </em>
</p><p>&gt;YOU WOULDN’T</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ransom </em>
</p><p>&gt;YOU’D SEPARATE THE D PAIR</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Holster </em>
</p><p>&gt;THE BESTIES</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ransom </em>
</p><p>&gt;THE SQUAD</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Holster </em>
</p><p>&gt;THE SQUAD</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lardo </em>
</p><p>&gt;you sent that at the same time</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ransom </em>
</p><p>&gt;so?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nursey </em>
</p><p>&gt;dex is chill i don’t mind</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dex </em>
</p><p>&gt;NURSE</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>
  <b>Papa</b>
</p><p>&gt;Elle a fini d'écrire.</p><p>&gt;Prépare toi</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>
  <b>Maman</b>
</p><p>&gt;Check your email</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>
  <b>Zack Jimmermann Fan Club</b>
</p><p> </p><p>&gt;It’s here.</p><p>&gt;She sent me an Email.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shitty </em>
</p><p>&gt;AN EMAIL</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lardo </em>
</p><p>&gt;AN EMAIL</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eric Bittle </em>
</p><p>&gt;AN EMAIL???</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Holster </em>
</p><p>&gt;AN EMAIL</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ransom </em>
</p><p>&gt;AN EMAIL!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Chowder </em>
</p><p>&gt;AN EMAIL!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nursey </em>
</p><p>&gt;AN EMAIL</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dex </em>
</p><p>&gt;AN EMAIL</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Johnson </em>
</p><p>&gt;stop spamming his phone this is hard<br/>for him to read</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eric Bittle </em>
</p><p>&gt;Oh hi Johnson!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Johnson </em>
</p><p>&gt;anyways gotta jet there’s a nice canon<br/>divergence i’ve been eyeing</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eric Bittle </em>
</p><p>&gt;Oh? Kay???</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Gmail</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Alicia Zimmermann</b>
</p><p>To: Jack Zimmermann</p><p>
  <b>The Bee Movie</b>
</p><p>The first thing you need to know about the bee movie is that it mocks B-list movies. These high-ups love to put down B-list actors, which is really awful of them. B-list actors work just as hard, if not harder, than A-list actors for way less pay. They don’t have the money to do all of this crazy stuff so they have to do it all themselves, they’ll even do their own stunts. I was a B-list actress at one point and it is a very difficult task. During that time I was once asked to perform a “favor” for an A-list director to get a role in one of his movies. Yes the favor was sexual in nature. I declined. Women (and men) in positions like that are taken advantage of andit’s in general a horrible thing. The bee movie itself is just Bad. More than a B-list movie should 1) It has a weird poorly anthropomorphized animal, horrible plays on words and a celebrity cameo from someone who was relevant maybe a decade before it was made. As rude as thissounds he became irrelevant for a reason (maybe because he’s a sexist asswipe?). Using “star power” over actual voice acting ability for animated movies is also just awful. Voice acting and the kind of acting I do are two different things and require a different set of skills. I’ll admit I’m an awful voice actor, I have to react to the things around me and i just can’t imagine being a someone without looking like the character and seeing what they see. There is a reason voice actors are professionals.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> read more… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>
  <b>ALICIA ZIMMERMANN IS A GODDESS</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Shitty </em>
</p><p>&gt;SEND IT</p><p>&gt;senditsenditsenditsendit</p><p> </p><p>&gt;I forwarded it to y’all</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ransom </em>
</p><p>&gt;did i spy with my little eye a jack<br/>zimmermann y’all?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Holster </em>
</p><p>&gt;FINE</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ransom </em>
</p><p>&gt;ULTRA FINE</p><p>&gt;SO MANY FINES</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shitty </em>
</p><p>&gt;JACK BITTY YOU BEAUTIFUL<br/>MOTHERFUCKERS</p><p>&gt;BANGING SO MUCH YOU HAVE<br/>EACH OTHER’S REGIONAL<br/>DIALECTS</p><p>&gt;metaphorically, i can’t assume<br/>whether you are actually <br/>banging or not</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eric Bittle </em>
</p><p>&gt;Let’s NOT go there please</p><p> </p><p>&gt;Shitty.</p><p>
  <em> Shitty </em>
</p><p>&gt;will do my little LGBT icons!</p><p>&gt;or at least i think so i can’t say<br/>that because i’m straight oh<br/>shit i’m so sorry</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eric Bittle </em>
</p><p>&gt;Shitty. It’s FINE.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ransom </em>
</p><p>&gt;speaking of fines…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Holster </em>
</p><p>&gt;20 in the sin bin</p><p>&gt;Both of you</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shitty </em>
</p><p>&gt;that’s fair you are sappy<br/>as shit</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lardo </em>
</p><p>&gt;thoughts on the op-ed?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shitty </em>
</p><p>&gt;what op-ed?</p><p>&gt;OH YEAH</p><p>&gt;LET ME READ THAT</p><p>&gt;JACK YOUR MOM IS<br/>AMAZING AND I LOVE HER<br/>OK BYE</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lardo </em>
</p><p>&gt;it’s really good i didn’t expect<br/>your mom to be so passionate<br/>about this</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shitty </em>
</p><p>&gt;are you sure your mom’s not a<br/>gender studies major?</p><p> </p><p>&gt;No. Art.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ransom </em>
</p><p>&gt;me and holster agree jack<br/>only has to pay 15$ because he<br/>has such a swasome mom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dex </em>
</p><p>&gt;i thought it was s’wasome</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nursey </em>
</p><p>&gt;nah it’s swasome in texting<br/>contexts </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dex </em>
</p><p>&gt;but that makes no sense?!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Holster </em>
</p><p>&gt;NO FIGHTING IN THE GROUP<br/>CHAT SIN BIN BOTH OF YOU</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dex </em>
</p><p>&gt;FUCK</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nursey </em>
</p><p>&gt;yo dex chill</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ransom </em>
</p><p>&gt;not a word from either of you to<br/>each other for the next five<br/>minutes.</p><p>&gt;captains’ privileges.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dex </em>
</p><p>&gt;ok ransom</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nursey </em>
</p><p>&gt;ok holster</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shitty </em>
</p><p>&gt;I cried reading that it was<br/>beautiful </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lardo </em>
</p><p>&gt;a work of art</p><p>&gt;truly</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>
  <b>Maman</b>
</p><p>&gt;Don’t you ever bring that up<br/>again.</p><p> </p><p>&gt;Ok maman.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>
  <b>Papa</b>
</p><p>&gt;Sont-ils heureux maintenant?</p><p> </p><p>&gt;Oui. Très</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>APPROXIMATE TRANSLATIONS<br/>&gt;Jack qu’est-ce que tu as foutu<br/>&gt;Ta maman t’écrit actuellement un essai<br/>&gt;Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle pensait  du film sur les abeilles.<br/>&gt;Tabarnak Jack</p><p>&gt; Jack what the hell are you doing<br/>&gt; Your mom is currently writing you an essay<br/>&gt; I asked her what she thought of the bee movie<br/>&gt; Fuck, Jack</p><p> </p><p>&gt;Elle est passée à Google Docs,<br/>regardez ce que vous avez fait.</p><p>&gt;Ce n'est pas ma faute.</p><p>&gt;C'est de ta faute.</p><p>&gt;Ce n'est pas!</p><p>&gt;Elle marmonne maintenant sous son<br/>souffle au sujet des faveurs.</p><p>&gt;Haha</p><p>&gt;Qu'as-tu fait à ma femme.<br/>&gt;Ta mère.<br/>&gt;Monstre.</p><p>&gt; She switched to Google Docs,<br/>Look at what you did.</p><p>&gt; It's not my fault.</p><p>&gt; It's your fault.</p><p>&gt; It's not!</p><p>&gt; She's now mumbling under her<br/>breath about favors.</p><p>&gt; Haha</p><p>&gt; What did you do to my wife.<br/>&gt; Your mother.<br/>&gt; Monster.</p><p> </p><p>&gt;Elle a fini d'écrire.<br/>&gt;Prépare toi</p><p>&gt;She finished writing.<br/>&gt;Prepare yourself.</p><p> </p><p>&gt;Sont-ils heureux maintenant?</p><p>&gt;Oui. Très.</p><p>&gt;Are they happy now?</p><p>&gt;Yes. Very.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>